Ms&Mr Poppulair!
by Little Miss Suzuki
Summary: Another Sakura X Sasuke & Nanami X Itachi. The girls move from Bevery Hills to Japan under their parents' order. Now they live in a big 6 story house and no one to look over them. The girls are competing against the boys for popularity.Lots of OC char.s!


**Chapter One!!**

_What do you mean we're moving?!_

**Sakura P.O.V**

The sun was shining , huge Beverly Hills Mansion was in veiw. Yep,that's where I live. My friends ,TenTen, Ino, and Hinata are living with me.So are our sisters. Our parents all pitched in some money to get us a house all together. Today was the last week of summer.

Tenten is over at the pool,playing with the water with her feet.Ino is tanning.Hinata's laying in the patio and reading a fashion magazine. Our sisters are all in the pool playing chicken. Life was peaceful…until.

_[Ring_

_[Ring_

_[Ring_

Hinata got up and went into our huge house. Then you heard.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAYYYYYYYY IN HELLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!**"

Everyone got nervous. Hinata almost never curses, and or yell,only if something really really pissed her off. Oh,and did I intoduce you to everyone? Hm..guess not,sorry.

The blonde sun tanning over their with sky blue eyes is Ino Yanamaka.I met her in 1st grade, when she stood up for me when some kids were picking on my forehead.She gave me a whole confidence boost.She's your average blonde,….the loud,ditzy,gossipy kind.No offence to blondies out there,I love blondes,that's why she's my best friend.But seriously,she has wayyyyy to much confidence in her looks.We call her Ino-pig most of the time.

The brunette over there,with the two buns is TenTen Miyaki. Me and Ino met her in 3rd grade. She was kinda left out and excluded from the whole class, so Ino and me,deciding to be different, we befriended her. She has a thing for making anything she can get into her hands into a weapon. So she kinda earned the nickname, 'weapon mIstress." But we like to call her Tennie or if your Ino, Bun Bun girl.

Then, Hinata.She has this cool navy blue hair and white-ish lavendar-ish eyes. We met during 4th grade. She's not that bad when you know her. We even got her to stop stummering and stuttering during 6th grade. She secretly likes to hit people. But hey,everyone likes to hit anyone! But she's still quiet and timid,mannered and all. Piss her off and you'll get a colorful string of curses and a hospital bed.

Then comes our sisters. LeLe, and Chouko are exactly like TenTen and Ino. Now, Nanami,who is my sister and Himeji,who is Hinata's sister are a totally different story.

Nanami looks nothing like me and it actually needs a rocket scientist to see if she's really related to me,well maybe a DNA scientist. She has green hair and dark blue eyes.She's cute,naïve and the most innocent thing on earth.Literally. You ask her if she's still a virgin and she would say "yes" proudly. And she a senior in high school!(Don't worry,all of the girls are still virgins,except Chouko…) But again, she has our mother's temper, and she curses a lot, and she tries to kill people,but still, she's like an angel. Innocent and cute.

Next is Himji. Or Hime-chan. She has purple hair and the same Hyuuga eyes. Now for them,it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out they're sisters.But,when it comes to personality, Himji is soooooooooo muuuuch more outgoing. I mean,she even knows how to pole dance! She sometimes yells and screams for nothing! But again…she and Hinata have the same temper. I think all of us girls have this really hot headed,short temper gene.

And then there's me.The weird pink haired green eyed beautiful cutey.Chea.My personality is that,I'm hot headed,I curse,I don't like people to make me wait, and I will, and I mean,I will, beat the whole men population in the universe into a bloody pervert pulp.It rather simple, I'm here, you piss me off, you die.Enough said. And if anyone insults the hair and or forehead, they are going to hell.

Okay,back to where we were.

**End Of Sakura P.O.V**

The girls rushed into the house, the older girls were dripping wet.Hinata was cursing like it was the end of the world.Since Ino,being Ino, she decided to ask.

"Hinata,what happened?" Ino asked,with abit of concern in her voice.Hinata muttered something under her breathe.Again,Ino being Ino.

"What?I couldn't hear you.." Ino said,getting worried . Then,Hinata snapped.

"**OUR PARENTS ARE TRANFERRING US INTO A PRIVATE SCHOOL IN JAPAN,AND THEY HAVE UNIFORMS!HAHA! UNIFORMS! IT'S EXACTLY BECAUSE OF THESE SCHOOL THAT MY COUSIN HAS A STICK UP HIS ASS! AND THEY WANT US TO PACK AND LEAVE IN TWO FRIGGING DAYS!THEY ****CONTACTED US AT THE LAST MINUTE SO WE COULDN'T REFUSE!HAHA!WE'RE GOING TO BECOME STUCK UP BITCHS!" **Hinata yelled.

Hearing this,no one moved. Sakura,being the ice breaker, said something first.

"**ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**she started.

**"hellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll"** TenTen came in.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" **all of the girls finished.

* * *

-**two days after- On the plane!**

"Arggggggghhhh!!" Sakura groaned. The girls already packed everything into suitcases.Everyone one of the girls has atleast 10 bags each…..of clothes. But putting that aside. –makes that putting aside a invisable box motion- The girls stopped by StarCo. For some coffee. Or in Ino's/Chouko's case, 5 cappicunos, 3 blueberry muffins and 10 lollipops. When they got onto the plane, the girls just wanted to sleep.Their private jet had all of the things the girls need. T.V,bathroom,beds,laptops,ect. But they didn't have EXTRA CLOTHES.

Yep. The girls were in their Pajamas. Well, all of them were just in silk tanktops and short shorts in different colors.Sakura with..red. TenTen with dark green. Ino with light purple.Hinata with dark blue. Nanami had light blue. LeLe had light green. Chouko had hot pink, and Himeji had white.

"Oh My god, I need like some other clothes!!!" Ino and Chouko exclaimed at the same time. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Haruno-samas,Miyaki-samas,Yanamaka-samas,and Hyuuga-samas, you mothers told me to give you guys these," a maid with brunette hair and kind eyes said to the rich girls in their silk PJs.The girls looked at each other.

"Gulit presents?" they asked at the same time. They shrugged and snatched their box off the table top.

"Oh"

"My"

**"GAWDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The older girls got keys to their own cars.Nanami both got motorcycles Lele got a cadillac,along with the hyuugas. Chouko got a Porsch. The Nanami smirked and said.

"Mine is soooo much more rad then yours!"

It was obvious that Haruno Midori and Haruno Ren trusted their daughter's driving skills. I mean, a motorcycle!

The younger girls got necklaces that said their name.Made out of G & F diamonds(that the level of whiteness in a diamond, g&f being the whitest,you should know if your like me!!) The at the very bottom,the girls got a collar. A dog collar.

**"Oh,my,gawd, NOOOOOOOOOO WAYYYYYYYYYY" **they yelled.

"**We're getting dogs?!"** they yelled.

The girls got up and hugged each other.

After about an hour,of the 24 hour flight,the girls got bored.

"Let go bother some people on AIM that we don't know..maybe someone from Japan.." Nanami suggested.And thus,the girls whiped out their laptops.

_Nanamie has logged on._

_Sakublossom has logged on._

_Tennietenten has logged on._

_L33l33 has logged on._

_eee n0 has logged on._

_LilMisChouko has logged on._

_LadyHinata has logged on._

_Himesama has logged on._

Nana- Oi Saku!

Saku-Yo,everyone here?

Hina-yea

Ino-yea

Chou-yeah

Tennie-yep

Lele-umhm

Hime-yeppers!

Nana-I found someone…

Hime- go go go!!

_RamenKing! Has logged on._

Naruto- Oi, teme, what with your weird name?

Nanami-Teme?

Sakura-Teme?

Hinata-Teme?

Ino-Teme?

Chouko-Teme?

TenTen-Teme?

Lele-Teme?

Naruto- whao, when did you guys double?

Nanami- wtf?

Sakura-Um..you don't know us…

Hinata- Hai…

Ino- dude wtf is Teme?

Chouko-I think it's japanese…

TenTen- he's a ramen king……

Lele-arnt we s'pose to be asking him about Japan?

Nanami-well yeah

Sakura-but he doesn't know who we are

Hinata- Hai…

Ino- how can he not know me?

Chouko- and me?

TenTen- shut it porker

Lele-Chouko,you know your named after a butterfly,but your still a bug

Chouko- why you!

Ino- Bun Bun girl, you did not insult me! THE Yanamaka Ino!

TenTen- yeah, me THE Miyaki TenTen has insulted Ino-pig!

Naruto- your those american girls?

Nanami- yeah…we are..

Sakura- gomen about those..2 (Ino && Chouko)

Himeji- you guys left me out of the convo!! –sobs-

Naruto- Ohh,the girls that are transferring to Konoha Academy?From Beverly Hills,US?

Himeji- umhm..yeppers..and do you know Neji Hyuuga?

Naruto- the guy with the stick up his ass?! You know him?

Himeji- Yep,I'm his older cousin! How do you know him?

Hinata- Hime-nee chan,I don't think you should tell him about Neji-nii-san

Himeji-it's alright,plus you're the one that said he had a stick up his ass!

Hinata- Himeji-nee chan!

Naruto- you two are related to Neji?

Himeji- yep,now tell me how you know him!

Naruto- I'm friends with that stick up his ass!

Himeji- NOOOOO WayyyyYYYYYYY!Y,you talked to the STICK?!

Sakura-somehow I know Hime-chan and this Naruto kid are going to get along..

Nanami- yep

LeLe- great,another Himeji..

TenTen- Nee-chan..I don't think Hime-chan is here…

Ino-brb…putting on some make up..

Sakura- you just put some on..3 seconds ago!

Chouko- yes but a girl needs lots and lots of makeup!

Nanami- Chouko- chan…..

Chouko- brb.

* * *

Naruto- Oi,so how's the USA?

Himeji- awesome,you have to try it! But it needs some more ramen..

Naruto- OH,Japan has lotts more Ramen!!!

Himeji- I must go get some ramen!!!

Naruto- I'll take you out!

Himeji- YAY! RAMEN! RAMEN!

Naruto- I'm soo happy,some who can understand me!

Himeji- yes I know, people just cant understand there is a Ramen god out there.

Naruto- You're a Ramenish?!( like Jewish lol)

Himeji- Yes I am a Ramen and proud of it! (You know how they Jew for Jewish? It like that!)

Naruto- I'm a Ramen too!

Himeji- There are soo little of us these days

Naruto- yes,I know, now..

Himeji- we must

Naruto- do the

Himeji –**Holy**

Naruto-**Ramen**

Himeji- **dance!**

-after some time,and some staring from the Hinata-

Himeji-I must get back to the other chat,my friends are waiting!

Naruto- I shall go with you!

Himeji- Thank you, faithful Ramen!

Fate- you called?

Himeji- Fate-chan! What are you doing here?

Fate- I dunno,I get a new IM when someone mentions me.

Himeji- ……

Naruto- To The Holy Ramen!

Himeji- To The Holy Ramen!

**-back to other chat-**

Nanami- Chouko,your getting your powder into MY room.

Chouko- You need it,look how pale you are

Nanami- I'm fair skinned.

Sakura-Plus,Nanami-neechan doesn't need to have makeup to make her look pretty,unlike a certin Porker.

Ino- You did not insult me!

Sakura- yea I did Porky

Ino- Forehead

Sakura-Pig

Ino-Forehead

Sakura-Pig

Naruto- RAMEN!

Nanami- he is just like..Hime-chan

LeLe- yep,I said so

TenTen-Oh god no

Hinata- here she goes

Ino-er..bbn

Chouko- yea…

Sakura- be back never is kinda sooo in right now..

_Sakublossom has logged off._

_Tennietenten has logged off._

_L33l33 has logged off._

_eee n0 has logged off._

_LilMisChouko has logged off._

_LadyHinata has logged off._

Himeji- The Holy Allmighty ramen king!!!

Naruto- You give us the most precious thing

Himeji- RAMEN

Naruto- you give us,your faithful followers the power of RAMEN

Fate-you called?

Nanami-Fate-chan,it's just Naruto and Himeji going on and on about Faithful Ramen..

Fate- oh oh kay,so how's the trip so far?

Nanami-it's night,plus right now..everyone is on bbn

Fate-bbn?

Nanami- Be Back Never

Fate- oh….

Nanami- call me,I soo miss you and everyone else, plus..this is about enough Ramen I can take.

Fate- sure..

Nanami- BBN

Fate-BBN

_Nanamie has logged off._

_Fay-t3 has logged off._

* * *

Nanami and Fate ended up talkng about how much they're going to miss each other.They got into the bath,and found that the maids had an extra pair of P.J. and an extra set of clothes for the morning.(BTW,they got into the bath in different bathrooms..darn you perverts!) Getting into bed,the girls fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning….

"OMFG,we're here!!" Chouko yelled.The girls stirred.Chouko,getting mad that no one was listening,poked them all.The girls shot up and started grumbling about how annoying it is to be on a plane and something about Dumb ass bugger and Darn porker's sister.

The girls got into their each indiviual showers and took a good well derserved shower.The girls looked at the outfits places on the bed.

Nanami took a the black and blue jumpsuit outfit and to top it off she slipped on some sexy black boots.She put on a blue laced cami just incase.She let her light green hair cascade down her back.

Sakura put on a red Abercrombie tankie, then a white transparent BCBG blouse,tying it around her middle to make it look abit country-ish. Then a white BCBG mini dress(that isnt transparent) a red belt, and red mules platform mules.Her bubblegum pink hair pulled back into a half pony tail.

Tenten slipped on a dark green laced cami and True Religion jeans and then brown Boho vegan clogs.She had an aura that scream "Rich but Chic".She pulled her hair into their signature buns, and let her bangs fall over her chocolatey brown eyes.

LeLe grabbed a black exotic BCBG tubetop,and slipped on tight black leather jeans,which were of course, Dior.She pulled her chocolate brown hair into the same buns as her younger sister,her bangs coving her right eye.

Ino had on a sexy black off shoulder shirt,with Holister mini jeans skirt and skanky black boots.Her hair was the usual pony tail and the bangs that hung over her right eye.

Chouko has a cute Lily blouse,which she pulled the ends into a knot,so it tyed around the middle showing her stomach.She slipped on Lucky jeans and Marc by Marc jacob clogs.She let her platinum blonde hair slow down her back in curls.

Hinata had a little miss t-shirt that said "Little Miss Sunshine", and a skirt that riched her knees that had been bedazzled by her friends that said "Show Me The Booty!"Her navy blue hair was pulled into a low pony tail.She slipped on some sexy golden wrap up sandals

Himeji has a Juicy Couture Tank Top,and then Juicy sweats with the jacket tyed onto her waist.She slipped on Louie Vition sneakers,then to finish the touch, she pulled her dark purple hair into a complicated elegant knot.

The girls gathered their purses,identical coach purses and waited for the plane to land.

The private jet landed into an airport.Many onlookers gawked when they saw it was only 8 girls that got to hog the jet all to themselves.Infront of them was a limo,then the older girls' cars,or in Nanami's case,motorcycle. Nanami smirked.She looked at the bike.The seat was leather and her name was tattooed onto both side of the bike.The bike itself was dark blue,saphire.When under and around her name was a lighter blue that made a pattern of waves.

The girls got into their cars and the younger ones into the limo.Nanami swung her leg over he bike,and started the engine. Slipping on her her black and blue helment, she drove off.The other girls stared in awe as Nanami popped a wheelie.Then they all drove off.

"OMG,your sister was soooo coool!!" Tenten gushed.Hinata nodded.Ino,being the porker she is,not wanting people better then her said, "I mean,I could have done,but it was sooooo not me."

"Yeah,you would have died,"Sakura taunted.Ino pouted and huffed.Tenten played with the necklace.Hinata was looking out of the window.Sakura,deciding to break the 3 minute silence,she said something.

"Neh,they say Tokyo had a lot of shops.." Sakura started off.

"So we could like have our weekly shopping sprees!!" the other 3 girls squealed.Sakura nodded.They discussed the shopping plans,but then Sakura's cell phone went off.

_We like them boys that be in them Lacs leanin' (leanin') _

_Open they mouth, they grill gleamin' (gleamin') _

_Candy paint, keep that whip clean and (clean and) _

_They always be talkin' that country slang we like _

_They keep that beat that be in the back beatin' (beatin') _

_Eyes see so low from that chiefin' (chiefin') _

_I love how he keep my body screamin' (screamin') _

_A rude boy that's good to me, with street credibility _

_If his status ain't hood, I ain't checkin' for him _

_Better be street if ya lookin' at me _

_I need a soldier _

_That ain't scared to stand up for me _

_Known to carry big things, if you know what I mean _

_If his status ain't hood, I ain't checkin' for him _

_Better be street if ya lookin' at me _

_I need a soldier _

_That ain't scared to stand up for me _

_Gotta know to ge__t dough and he better be stre.._

"Hello?" Sakura said through the phone.

"Sakura,tell the other I'm going to stop by the BCBG shop here,so I'm probably going to be coming abit later,k?" Nanami said .

"Yeah,ok,buy us some things ,kay?" Sakura said back.

"Okay,tell them I'll eat out!Bye!" Nanami chirped as she hung up. She walked into the BCBG store,taking off helment,shaking her hair out.Then took off her Jump suit jacket.Making her pants look like popstar pants.She glided her hand threw her hair.Walking in,she bumped into a raven haired man,that stared down at her.

"Um..sorry for bumping into you,but could you atleast help me up?" Nanami asked in a rude manner,picking herself up and dust off her pants.

Itachi was surprised.This girl,laid eyes on him,and didn't drool.He watched as she walked away.Some part of him wanted her stay. Her lime green hair and deep sea blue orbs mesmerized him.The way those dark blue globes spit fire at him,and the way her hair swayed when she was enraged.Itachi was pulled back into the world as his current girl friend pulled on his hand,asking for more money.Itachi looked down at her. She had blonde hair and brown roots and hazel eyes.She looked like a complete slut compared to the girl he saw before.He sighed,time to let her go,and to find the green haired one.

Nanami was still fuming from the preivous events,but alittle shopping always calms her down. Nanami pulled out a cherry patterned dress,a black obi belt, a white extoic tube top, platform clogs, a golden headban,a pair of sunglasses, and then hooped earrings for herslef.

"Your Total is 98,567 yen," the cashier said.The cashier was a pretty good looking brunette with plum purple eyes.But the thing was..he was looking at her..assets.Nanami narrowed her eyes,paid for her items and then pulled up her cami to let the cashier know he was caught staring.The cashier immediately blushed.

Putting her things in the capsule under her seat,she put on her jacket and slipped her hair under the helment.And she rawred off.Stopping at a red light.Nanami slipped her helment off and put her hair into a messy bun.But before she could put her helment back on, she saw the guy with the raven hair wave at her.Deciding to be polite,she flicked him off.Slipping on her helment,she speeded off towards her new house/mansion.

Itachi was now..amused and a tad anger. No One,flicked him off,in his life.

"I want you to follow that motorcycle," he said to the driver. The driver knew immediately he should obey or it was his head,plus it was the way home.The driver soon speeded off after Nanami.Itachi then found that Nanami was his new neighbor. '_intresting…'_

Nanami got into the house to be engulfed by her friends and Sakura.Nanami passed the items towards the directed owner.

"And me,I have these awesome hooped earrings!" Nanami chirped.The girls looked at it. They were silver and at the end of the hoops it said "BCBG".It was totally cute!

"Girls,you better get to bed!" a maid who was about in her mid 30's said to the overly hyper girls.Nanami followed Himeji to her bed room,it on the 5th floor,and right across from a window next door,her sister was right below her.She sighed,seeing everything in place and homey,she walked into the attatched bathroom to take a shower. A pair of red eyes watched her.

'So,she's the new girl…' Itachi thought to himself.He watched from his window as she goes around her room,searching for clothes.And then enters the bathroom.

Sakura,hair was still abit wet,and she was again in her silky PJs.They were pretty sexy,except no one ever saw them beside her friends.Well,now,is Itachi a friend?

Nanami brushed out her hair and before her head hit the pillow,she was fast asleep.

* * *

Suzu-chea,I know…I was lazy on this one..

Nanami- CHA! I mean,c'mon it sucked!!

Suzu- sniff that hurt -crys-

Nanami-Itachi calm her down!!!

Itachi-…wtf?

Suzu- review and make me happy and I might redo thise chapter…


End file.
